


mutually beneficial...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Fluff, M/M, Smut, missing kisses, talking and feelings, the olive branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Set at the end of "The Olive Branch", Patrick takes David somewhere private to talk, knowing some of the boxes they've kept locked need to be cracked open.





	mutually beneficial...

Unable to contain himself any longer, Patrick throws his hands in the air, the stress of thinking he’d lost David these past few days rolling off of him like waves as David struggles back to his feet to continue to dance. He doesn’t last long, throwing an annoyed look over his shoulder at the speakers as if they’ve done something wrong before dramatically collapsing onto his back. Patrick laughs, leaning his elbows on his knees so he can look fondly down at the man he loves on the floor of their store, who’s currently heaving for breath and clawing at the hem of his leather sweater.

Patrick came to terms with the fact that he’s in love with David weeks ago. It’s this little secret he’s been harboring, making the last few days absolutely unbearable thinking he’d fucked everything up. Whatever it takes, he needs to make sure something like this never happens again.

“Fuck, I’ve gotta get this thing off,” David is mumbling, hands pulling the heavy fabric up and over his head. Patrick is about to remind him, again, that they really aren’t in private, but David is wearing a black t-shirt under all that leather and Patrick is rendered temporarily speechless. With David’s preference for oversized sweaters and sweatshirts, it’s usually only in private moments that Patrick is reminded of the fit body that hides underneath all those designer clothes.

“What?” David asks and Patrick feels his cheeks heat at being caught staring, but he doesn’t stop. Pointedly raking his eyes up and down David’s body, he lets his chin fall into his hands as he catches David’s eyes with a knowing smirk. 

He could say something mischievous or suggestive, but lack of sleep and still too raw emotional turmoil has him wanting to having a more honest interaction.

“I missed you,” he admits, emotion nearly clogging the words in his throat. David’s eyes widen and his mouth turns down in a slight frown and Patrick begins to worry that he’s said the wrong thing. But David is now up on his knees, shuffling forward, albeit somewhat awkwardly, until he’s face to face with Patrick, stealing his breath away with what he sees reflected in David’s eyes. It looks a lot like love.

Patrick melts into David’s touch as his hands come up to frame his face, David’s thumbs running lightly over the bags evident beneath Patrick’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, his face so close Patrick can feel his breath warm on his lips.

Shaking his head, no longer in need of any sort of apology, Patrick closes the distance and presses his lips against David’s for the first time in too many days. David’s mouth welcomes him home, lips soft and warm as he kisses Patrick back. Needing more, Patrick winds his hands around David’s neck, holding him close, wanting desperately to tether this man to him somehow with permanence so he can never feel the loss of him ever again. Even in his own head that  sounds melodramatic, but he’s had way too much time to think about losing David over the past few days.

David pulls back first, mumbling against Patrick’s lips when he doesn’t loosen his grip on David’s neck.

“You know I’ll happily kiss you for hours, but this floor hasn’t been swept yet and these pants cost more than our entire supply of brooms.”

That’s enough to get Patrick laughing again. Dropping his hands from David, he leans back in the chair, chuckling to himself as he watches David struggle to get back on his feet.

“When did you decide to do this?” Patrick wonders aloud, knowing just how far out of character such a outward display this whole lip sync thing was.

David is looking pointedly at his sweater he’s just picked up off the floor, ringed fingers wiping at non-existent dust as he walks to the back room for a broom. 

“While you were eating lunch, without me. I was very hungry and lack of adequate sustenance is 100% responsible for whatever that was. I mean,” he says as he emerges with broom in hand, “I don’t think I can be held responsible for my actions.”

Patrick just shakes his head, enjoying the entertainment his boyfriend is providing immensely. He’s missed their light-hearted banter as much as kissing and everything else their relationship has brought into his life.

“Right,” he jokingly agrees, “we’ll just chalk it up as an out of body experience then.”

David nods once in agreement and goes back to his sweeping. Standing, Patrick puts the chair back where it belongs and waits for David to finish, thankful suddenly that they can go to dinner now with the air a bit more cleared. They still have a lot to talk about, but at least the energy between them is back to where it was before that horrible barbecue. But, the more he thinks about it, the more it becomes clear that where they were before the barbeque led to a lot of misunderstandings. They’ve been keeping way too much locked away and after all of this, it’s pretty clear that some of those boxes need to be cracked opened.

“Hey David, I’m going to run across the street and get us dinner to go. Any requests?”

David’s looks up from his task with a quizzical look. ‘To go, why?”

“I’m not in the mood to share you tonight. And...I’ve got an idea,” Patrick answers, unsure if he should be completely upfront with what he has in mind.

His eyes have narrowed a bit, but David doesn’t question further, listing off “the sampler platter, no fried pickles, extra chicken fingers and some of those Belgian waffle sticks...with the chocolate dipping sauce” before disappearing to the back room in search of a dustpan.

Recognizing immediately that David’s food choices signal a bit of shame eating, Patrick is even more inclined that he has the right idea of how to end this evening. It’s time for the two of them to talk.

* * *

 

“You know fried food tastes better warm, right?” David asks from the passenger seat, his hands holding the to-go containers from the cafe so reverently it makes Patrick chuckle.

“I know, we’re almost there,” he assures him, “I’d never make you eat soggy mozzarella sticks.”

He can feel David’s eyes on him, so he risks looking away from the road to share a smile with him, both of them obviously thinking back to their first date. Whenever he has anything with marinara sauce now, Patrick is immediately reminded of how David tasted that night on his lips. Maybe that’s why he never argues when David wants to order pizza for dinner?

Turning his focus back on the road, he sees his turn and pulls into the large gravel parking lot. It’s empty, so he parks in the spot on the end furthest from the main road.

“Uh, Patrick, why are we at the drive-in on a Tuesday night when it’s closed?”

Instead of answering, Patrick opens his door and steps out, bending down to pop his head back into the car. “Trust me,” he says as he grabs the bar beneath his seat so he can pull it as far forward as it will go. David is watching him with a curious look so Patrick gives him a reassuring smile. “Just want to give us as much room as possible in the back seat. C’mon…”

David’s eyes widen at that and Patrick realizes what he’s just said. “For sitting, and eating…” he clarifies, but the look in David’s eye and the swirling anticipation in Patrick’s belly makes it clear that isn’t all this backseat is going to be used for tonight. Oh...and talking...talking first.

Waiting until David has followed his lead and moved his seat forward, Patrick nods to the backseat with his head before sliding into to sit. David holds their food out to him from his side of the car and Patrick takes it, knowing from smell alone which of the containers is meant for David.

“I’m a bit annoyed at myself for never thinking of moving the seats forward the other times I’ve been in the backseat of a car,” David says as he climbs in beside Patrick, not even attempting to stay on his side of the bench as his thigh comes to rest against his.

“Yeah, I had a friend in high-school who was really tall and we’d sit in his car after baseball practice. He always had to move the seat forward cause his legs were so long.” Patrick hands David his food and digs in the bag for napkins, letting his fingers graze David’s as he hands him a small stack.

“But you said I was the first guy you’ve ever kissed,” David questions as he takes a big bite of one of his chicken tenders.

Patrick gives his knee a quick squeeze before answering, relieved that the talking portion of the evening has just happened naturally.

“We just talked, hung out really…”

“Did you want to do more?” Patrick looks over at David and sees a genuine curiosity there, no jealousy or anything worrisome, so he answers honestly as he peels the foil from around his grilled cheese.

“At the time, I don’t think I really understood what I wanted. I knew that I really loved spending time with him and would get excited to see him, but I was a teenager and I guess I just let all of the confusing feelings fester somewhere that I could ignore.” He’s never talked about this with anyone and it feels good, somewhat embarrassing, but good.

“I wish I’d had that kind of restraint,” David supplies through a mouthful of chicken, “I kissed my first boy at 14 and regretted it immediately. Or rather, he did, as he punched my jaw as soon as his tongue was out of my mouth. Straight boys, am I right?”

Horrified, Patrick turns slightly to face David, but not seeing any sadness in his features helps Patrick relax. “I’m sorry that happened to you,” he says quietly, the thought of someone hurting David making the bread in his mouth taste like ash.

Waving his ringed fingers in the air as if to brush it off, David wipes his mouth with a napkin and then leans in to press a kiss to Patrick’s temple. “It was nothing. I made out with his girlfriend that same weekend, so I probably deserved it.”

Chuckling, Patrick leans into David’s side. He’s sees this as an opening to get to the heart of the matter here and the warmth of David’s body against his proves to be a steadying force.

“I know you’ve joked about past relationships and maybe not so great experiences, but I think I need you to tell me more about that,” Patrick ventures softly, “if only because I don’t want to do anything else that might break your trust...in me...in us.”

“Patrick…” David says quietly, “you could never…”

Shifting to face him fully, Patrick shakes his head as he interrupts, “but I did, David. I didn’t mean to, but I did. And I’ll do anything to make sure that never happens again.”

David moves his food onto the seat beside him and mirrors Patrick’s position, his thigh now slightly overlapping Patrick’s as he leans in and curls his hand around Patrick’s neck.

“Okay,” David breathes, his eyes closing for a moment before finding Patrick’s gaze with a small and tentative smile. “I’ve had a lot of people hurt me in the past, either from feigning interest for their own personal gain or not being honest with me as to the truth of their feelings. I think it took this bump in the road for me to come to terms with the fact that you’re different.”

Leaning forward, Patrick brushes a soft kiss to David’s lips, whispering, “I am,” against his mouth before kissing him again. Knowing David inevitably needs a break from talking and because Patrick just needs this, he welcomes David’s tongue as it slides between his lips, tasting fried food and David, two flavors that make sense to be intertwined. Scrambling to get a hold of his food, he grabs the container while continuing to let David kiss him senseless.

More talking can wait.

His grilled cheese ends up on David’s pile of food at the other end of the seat, dropped there after Patrick maneuvered himself onto David’s lap. With his knees bracketing David’s hips and his lips now sucking a bruise into the skin beneath David’s ear, he couldn’t care less about dinner. 

“Fuck...that’s gonna leave a mark…” David pants beneath him as his fingers fumble at releasing the last few buttons of Patrick’s shirt.

Lifting his mouth from David’s neck, Patrick whispers, “that’s the point,” into David’s ear before continuing his work. There’s a lingering saltiness on his tongue from David’s now dried sweat from his earlier dance, and Patrick feels desire pulse between his legs at the taste of it. He wants to taste more, touch more, just have as much of David as he can until he’s filled to the brim.

David’s hands are everywhere, the cool slide of his rings against Patrick’s chest pulling a groan from deep in his throat. When the pad of one of David’s thumbs moves to torture one of his nipples, Patrick loses track of the task at hand, grinding his hips down into David’s lap as he seeks out his mouth. Blind need as him holding David’s cheeks in his hands, angling his face so he can kiss him as he likes, open mouthed and ravenous. David shows no objection, continuing his delicious torture with one hand as the other slides low around Patrick’s back to drag him even closer.

Needing to feel David’s skin, Patrick reaches his hands over David’s shoulders and grabs a hold of the back of his t-shirt, growling, “off…” as he struggles to try to pull the fabric over David’s head.

Laughing in obvious amusement, David’s hands come up to rest on Patrick’s shoulders in what feels like an attempt at calming Patrick’s frantic energy.

“Can I help?” he jokes, but Patrick is so turned on and out of breath he just leans back, giving David room to pull the offending shirt over his head and drop it on the seat beside them. David, of course, manages to not mess up his hair in the process and this small thing, it just causes the bloom of love in Patrick’s chest to unfurl even wider. 

Overwhelmed, Patrick leans into those feelings, letting his hands seek out the solidness of David’s chest. The crisp hair tickling his fingers sends tingles of heat down his spine, David’s warm skin like a drug filling his senses as he molds their bodies together as best as their current positions can allow. His mouth comes to rest against David’s temple as they just breathe together, David’s arms circled tightly around Patrick’s back. It’s everything Patrick had been afraid to lose and nothing he’d ever imagined he’d have.

David’s hands begin to move down Patrick’s back just as Patrick turns his head to press a kiss to his cheekbone, both of them on the same page as touches and intentions move towards a shared purpose. David’s face moves towards him and Patrick slides his lips over in welcome, his breath puffing out into David’s mouth when David’s hands run along his waistband and begin working to open his belt. The feel of David’s lips curving into a smile sends Patrick’s pulse racing and he pulls back enough to look him in the eye. God, all those years ago he’d been in the backseat of a car with a very different boy, he never could have imagined this. As he slides back on David’s legs and plants his feet on the floor, he keeps his eyes locked to David, trembling slightly as David unzips his jeans and tries to drag them down his hips.

If this were a movie, it would be this seamless moment where their clothes magically fall out of the way, but it’s not, but that just makes it all more perfect somehow. It’s a ridiculous jumble of limbs and laughs as Patrick struggles to get his jeans off, forgetting his shoes are still on and frustratingly in the way. David’s drawstring pants are easier, but the skirt like material over top has gotten knotted at the back and he fills the car with curses as he struggles to free himself from the garment. They are both out of breath and decidedly amused by the time Patrick is settling back on David’s thighs, the thin material of their boxer briefs the only barrier left between them as he slides forward and presses his smile into the hickey he’d been working on earlier in the night.

“I thought we’d moved on from that,” David jokes, his hands tugging at the sides of Patrick’s open shirt.

“You know me,” he replies between kisses, “I’m not one to leave a task unfinished.”

David’s hands release Patrick’s shirt and slide around his waist, long fingers sliding purposefully beneath the waistband of Patrick’s briefs. As his hands grip Patrick’s ass, dragging him closer until he can feel David’s erection pressing against his own, Patrick knows he’s been bested.

“Mr. Brewer, might I suggest you move something else higher on your to do list?” David drawls, lifting his hips up in a silent request that has Patrick’s teeth closing down a bit too hard on David’s neck. David doesn’t flinch, which just sends heat licking down Patrick’s spine and straight to his now rock hard cock.

Working a hand between them, Patrick seeks out David beneath his black boxer briefs, grinding forward against the back of his own hand as soon as he has a firm grip of David’s length. “I think I can manage that,” he gasps out, seeking David’s mouth for a dirty kiss as he gives him a firm squeeze. Bucking beneath him, David’s hands release Patrick’s ass to tug his waistband down, freeing Patrick’s cock from material so it slaps against his belly. David doesn’t move to take him in hand, instead finding his ass again to urge him to move. Taking the hint, Patrick maneuvers himself, albeit somewhat awkwardly to palm both of their cocks, the first slide of silky skin against skin almost enough for him to cum on command.

Never could he have dreamed that the feel of another man’s dick against his would drive him absolutely crazy, but it does, and Patrick is forever grateful for the man beneath him for showing him what he’s been missing.

“This is...much…” David’s words are having trouble escaping his lips between Patrick’s kisses and what Patrick is doing with his hand, but he eventually finishes, “better.” 

Grabbing hold of David’s neck with his free hand, Patrick lets his forehead fall against David’s, too close to cumming to focus on anything else but the grip of his hand and the heat of David’s breath against his chin. He almost cries out in relief when David works his hand in to assist, his rings adding a delicious new sensation against his cock as he strokes them both with near desperate urgency. Pumping his hips as much as he can without pulling himself out of their combined grip, Patrick lets his release take over, tingles of electricity surging up his thighs and down his spine until he’s spilling over their hands and into the hair of David’s happy trail. He’s still shaking from the force of it when he hears David groan and tremble beneath him, prompting Patrick to squeeze around David’s cock so he can feel it swell beneath his fingers as he cums. There’s just something really heady knowing he’s caused David to lose control in these moments, knowing that he’s trusted enough for David to feel this free. 

They’re both out of breath and spent, but messy, and Patrick knows David well enough to know that any cuddling will need to be after some attempt of cleaning up has occurred. Looking to his left, Patrick sees the pile of napkins he’d handed David earlier and grabs a few. David is smiling up at him from where’s he’s now slumped against the back seat, his still clean hand running up and down Patrick’s thigh as he watches Patrick wipe at their combined mess.

“So, I think we can count that as an olive branch, wouldn’t you agree?”

Patrick’s lips hitch into a smile and he looks up at David, tossing the napkins into his abandoned food container. Clean enough, he leans in with his hands on David’s chest, popping a quick kiss to his lips.

“Nope. That was a mutually beneficial exercise, so I don’t think it can really count as you giving me an olive branch,” he teases, moving his hand to play with David’s now slightly mussed hair. David just swats his hand away and Patrick finds himself being shifted unceremoniously off of David’s lap. He begins to protest until he realizes what is happening.

David has managed to push Patrick against the door and is maneuvering himself onto his knees behind the passenger seat between Patrick’s open legs. “Pushing these seats up was one of your better ideas,” David says as he leans in to kiss the inside of Patrick’s thigh.

Feeling his cock begin to regroup, Patrick reaches out to cup the side of David’s face.

“You don’t have to do…” he tries to say, but David just turns his head and draws Patrick’s thumb into his mouth, stealing the breath from his lungs and all thoughts from his brain.

Releasing his thumb with a filthy plop, David fixes Patrick with a pointed stare.

“This is much more in my wheelhouse than lip syncing, so consider this my second olive branch.”


End file.
